The Guardian Angel
by CrazyGamerJacksStorys
Summary: Dr. Angela Ziegler. Once a world renowned doctor who worked with Overwatch was tragically killed in action. Now, millenia later, she is brought back by a Ghost, to become one of the most important Guardians of the time. How will the reborn doctor cope without knowing who she is?
1. Chapter 1 - Angela

Angela. It was the first word she remembered. It was her name according to the Ghost that spoke for them both. She couldn't remember much else.

 **The Last City: 48 hours before the attack**

She stood tall and proud. Her Hunter skills have grown exceptionally and Cayde's help is the main reason. She took note of her upcoming patrol and prepared for it.

 **The Last City: 8 hours after the attack**

She lay in a crater caused by her fall, the last of her light finally fading and leaving her for dead in the deserted shadow of the Traveller. However in her mind she was bought to another time. Another life. Before the Traveller...

 **Overwatch HQ, 72 hours before the passing of Dr. Zieglar**

"Doctor, the next mission is only a day away. Finish your research and get a move on." growled the old white haired man, Soldier 76.

The woman in question, Dr. Angela Zieglar stood hunched over her work, just hours away from perfecting the staffs potential.

"Jack, I told you just a few hours of research could save millions of lives. I may be the combat medic but I am still a practicing doctor." she replied, not taking her eyes off of the research. Every previous attempt at harnessing this technology had failed. That was what stole Gabriel away from them...

"Fine. But when you are grumpy, tired and not prepared, you know what I'm going to say." he replied and walked out.

 **The Last City outskirts: 30 minutes before the attack**

"You know, we make for a great team." the Ghost said cheerfully to its blonde female companion.

"Too bad you are all action and no words." the Guardian smiled, speaking just... never felt right to her. It was strange, her own voice sounded like a strangers to her, most other Guardians could talk for hours on end. She was glad that her Ghost was more than willing to talk for them both.

 **Overwatch HQ, 10 minutes before the passing of Dr. Zieglar**

The sound of a snipers gunshot rang out loudly through the commotion. According to his initial checks no one was hurt. He was wrong.

The shot had hit the swiss doctor immediately after the explosion of a mine knocked her back. Usually such a wound would be repaired by her armour except for the fact the resident Talon hacker had just appeared beside her.

"Doctor doctor, somebody has been hurt!" she called to the severely wounded woman.

"Too bad the doctor can't help." she smirked as she raised her hand and tapped at some invisible keys.

At that moment Angela felt her suit shut down and lock up. Her wings pulled into her suit as it deactivated and the inner workings that healed her wounds during combat shut down. The wound was left to bleed.

"Reyes wants to take you out himself. Said 'revenge is a dish best served through lead.' I disagreed. So now you are at my mercy."

Mercy's eyes were tearing up, she hadn't ever felt pain like this in combat, her armour always healed and numbed pain.

She could barely move as she sat up and stared into the eyes of the hacker.

"Whoever holds the information, holds the power. Tell me exactly how your staff and armour work and I will activate your armour."

 _I can't..._ was all the doctor could think as the world grew darker.

"I will bring your staff with me anyway Angela." Sombra growled, growing impatient.

 _This is my story... and I won't go out a coward._ using the last of her strength she took her blaster from its holster. The other woman was faster however and fired a shot from her SMG into the doctors head immediately.

"Such a shame." was all she said as she dissapeared, the doctor laying dead in a pool of her own blood.

 **The Last City: 48 hours after the attack**

The Guardian shifted slightly. She began to compose herself and think. _My name is Angela. I am a Hunter and a Guardian. My light was stolen by a... fuck it hurts..._ she stood slowly, looking around. She lay in a small crater. How hard had she landed? The roaring pain in her body told her just how long a fall it had been.

 _Ok... escape. I need to get out of here. Where is my Ghost..._ she began to slowly limp her way out of the crater and through the Last City ruins. Ships flew by above her head but no one noticed the severely injured Guardian. As she limped, an image of a dead blonde with her face shrouded in darkness, wearing a white angelic outfit crossed her vision, she fell to the ground and began to accept her death when she faintly heard the voice of the Ghost.

She felt the pain leave her system and her body recover as the Ghost spoke.

She however didn't listen. All she could hear was a ringing noise and her head was in extreme pain. The fresh air outside of the destroyed city would have been a welcome change had it not been for the fact that they had lost their light.

Without light were they really Guardians anymore?

 **???: ???**

The soon to be dormant light of the Traveller seemed to falter as the Ghosts left to find the heroes they would reanimate. There was one Ghost left to be filled with light and a mission, who would be worthy...

All of the heroes from the Golden Age that were worthy were already chosen but even then this Ghost fit none of them. This Ghost... who would it fit? In its final moments the Traveller searched through the Earths history for someone, anyone, worthy. Instead of found conflict and fighting through the millenia.

And then one doctor, her hard work to save people, her reluctance to fight when not needed. This doctor was unique among all others. But why? The Traveller did not know. What it did know is this doctor would be the one to awaken the Traveller once more.


	2. Chapter 2 - Recalled

It has been a month, I'm finally beginning to fit in... but something still feels weird. No one seems to understand it whenever I mention it. No one but Cayde-6. I trust the guy with my life already, I know he is a jokester but there is something reassuring in his almost childlike actions.

 **The Last City Outskirts: 72 hours after the attack**

It happened. I never believed it could... but it did, the end of our livelihood. The Traveller was truly gone and our hopes to win another war gone with it.

My only companion now was my Ghost and though he didn't say anything I knew that he was just as heartbroken and defeated as I was. Armed with nothing but a knife and my empty, severely damaged pistol, ironically engraved with 'Travellers Chosen', we had to fend for ourselves and survive. We barely escaped, but others had to have right?

We walked in silence away from the walls of the city we had protected. Away from the Tower that had served as our base of operations and the safest place for training.

 **Former Swiss Overwatch Watchpoint, 10 minutes before the Recall**

Dr. Angela Ziegler sat in her old office located beside the Watchpoints medical bay. It had been far too long since she had contacted any of the other former Overwatch agents.

 _I_ _wonder how Lena is... what was her girlfriends name? Nicole? Evelyn? Emily? Emily, that was it._ she smiled as she thought back to some of the shenanigans she had gotten up to with the hyper British girl. No one else could tell the story of Junkensteins Revenge with such passion. Not even Wilhelm himself and he was the one who first told them the story before they fought the Uprising in Kings Row. Very few could pull the doctor from her work, but Lena was one of them.

Her smile faltered as she powered up the dusty old computer in front of her. It was still exactly how she had left it. Open on a news report on the illegal goings on of Blackwatch that punished the entire organisation. Horrible memories flooded back as the doctor quickly opened the newest piece published on the website. 'More Anti-Omnic Attacks in Dorado! Mysterious Vigilante Spotted!'

"Today really is not a good news day huh?" she said out loud to herself as a red light began to flash at the bottom of her screen.

"What might this be?" she mused as the red button was pressed. What greeted her was a welcomed surprise.

 **Old Russia, 70 hours after Rebirth**

 _I was dead? Should I remember anything other than my name? Is my voice really my own? If only the 'Ghost' that follows me could tell this ghost about her past._ Angela let out a soft smile at her little joke. After all, she is living a life after death and that is what ghosts do too. She frowned and examined the weapon in her hands. it felt so foreign to her. Yet oddly enough at the same time slightly familiar. Had she been a warrior in her previous life? Maybe... but combat felt unfamiliar to her, maybe she had been in charge of troops? Either way that life is behind her. She is a Guardian now and has to get used to that fact. The sky above her grows darker and she calls out her Ghost to bring her back to orbit for a nights rest.

 **Low Earth Orbit, 80 hours after Rebirth**

Darkness enveloped the Guardian as she felt her body lay limply on the ground. Two voices speak in what sounds like a foreign language, yet it also sounds familiar. She feels her finger wrap around the trigger of a weapon before a gunshot rings out and she awakens suddenly.

"Guardian, are you alright? I felt your heart rate increase drastically." her Ghost spoke, voice full of concern, like an old friend that was sent to aid her. "I... bad dream." she mumbled, her voice still sounding as though it were someone elses.

"Should we go back to the Tower? It might be risky to go back to Russia so soon after a scare like that." the Ghost wanted to keep her safe, even after previously stating she cannot die permanently anymore. Not that she wanted to test that...

Angela softly shook her head. She wanted to get to know herself and her permanent ally first before other Guardians. Which was going to be quite a task since Russia and the Tower, the only two places she knew and had been, were always busy with Guardians of varying skill and age.

Seemingly nodding to show it understood, the Ghost once more faded into nothingness.

 **Former Swiss Overwatch Watchpoint, 30 minutes after the Recall**

Angela double checked all the bags in front of her. They were full of her belongings, her research notes, gear and weaponry and her prized Cadeceus staff.

She was ready to get back in the field.

Angela walked through the abandoned Watchpoint. She had already called someone to pick her up and take her to Gibraltar where Winston was located, but she faltered as she walked past the old debriefing room. Memories flashed back as she walked in.

 **Four days** **before leaving to stop the Omnic Uprising in Kings Row**

"With all that said and done, it is now time to call up you four that will take centre stage for this operation. Reinhardt, you will be taking the lead on this one. Keep your shield up and your wit high.

Torbjorn, you will be going along with them. Only you are crazy enough to know how your payload works. Turret at the ready Engineer!

Mercy, you will be there to keep everyone alive and well. I know you had research to do but this you are the best choice Angela.

Finally, callsign Tracer is going along with this A-level team as her first mission to prove to us all that the Brits can still dominate the battlefield. Stay safe Lena." the Strike Commander finished his briefing as the four chosen soldiers stood and stepped towards the stage.

Ana Amari and Gabriel Reyes stood up as well and walked atop the stage.

"To the rest of you, continue your work. To you four, get ready and gear up. Meet us in the training hall in half an hour." Amari spoke and smiled down at the four as the others in the room walked away.

The three commanding officers nodded to eachother and stepped out of the room to discuss the upcoming strike. Reinhardt and Torbjorn were discussing the mission between themselves. Angela walked over beside the young Brit and put her arm on the young girls shoulder.

"Lena, I cannot wait to work alongside you here. I know you will prove yourself a worthy ally and a daring foe."

Angela spoke softly to the young Brit and smiled as she did so. Lenas nerves seemed to melt away as she looked up at the doctor, her blonde hair covering one eye as she moved it out of the way.

"You really think so?"

Former Swiss Overwatch Watchpoint, 30 minutes after the Recall

"I know so..." Angela repeated the phrase she had said to Lena all those years ago before the other soldiers had walked over to the pair and they all began to converse.

 _We came so far back then just to lose it all. They might call us criminals but we will do good again!_

"Overwatch, protecting the innocent." she said out loud to the empty and lifeless room.

 **To the guest who reviewed, first thanks for being so speedy for a lengthy and in depth review. Second, I didn't decide to make Mercy a Hunter in this story because of the staff. I made her a hunter because thats the route I went in game when I originally mafe my Guardian. When I got Destiny 2 I knew none of the lore, it was from a friends reccomendation I decided to buy and play the game.**

 **When it came time to create my Guardian I chose Hunter because it looked the most fun and I chose to base her off Mercy because I am addicted to Overwatch. Once I decided to write this story she was already engrained into my mind as a hunter from completing the Red War and various side quests.**

 **I have since created two more Guardians of the two other types, one of which my design was loosely based on Tracer and I do agree that Warlock is a much better fit for Mercy, but I'm sticking to Hunter. For one its my most experienced class of Guardian so the easiest to write and for two... I see this Guardian Angel as an outcast. The other Guardians are mainly warriors, fighters from the Golden Age. Angela? She is a doctor from a time long before the Traveller. So it seems fitting she would be in a class that doesn't entirely fit her.**

 **As for the armour, one I am definetrly going to try get that for my Warlock, and two, I wrote it as having healing properties because... it just makes sense. Mercy has a passive ability to regenerate health after 1 second of no damage being taken. When using her new Valkrie ultimate she is constantly healing and the Valkrie ult increases her armours ability to its peak potential, which means her self healing came from her armour all along. And this fact combined with the fact Sombras hack disables all abilities (except passive I believe, but thats just for gameplay imo) just makes it all work in my eyes.**

 **So again, thank you for the review and I have considered changing her to a Warlock for the story, but I prefer the idea of her being a Hunter.**

 **To TheReaderOfTheThings, there are and will continue to be a lot of time shifts. Its the nature of the story and the opening to Destiny 2, which is what inspired this writing style. And as seen in this chapter the various plots all have a lot of time within them.**

 **From here on I plan to update this story at least once every two weeks and at most once a month. While other writers can get better and longer chapters in less time, I am one who bulk writes one day and dissapears for a few again.**

 **Finally, as seen a few paragraphs above, I am answering reviews at the end of chapters, I feel it is much nicer for readers to get right into the action.**

 **Until next time, I have been CrazyGamerJack, hope you enjoy and see you in the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Memories

_Deep breaths Angela. Deep breaths. Ok. Now read the notes, you have an hour before you and Ghost have to leave for the Moon._ _Scattered across the Earths one Moon are remnants of many golden age bases and... one pre-golden age one? Strange, first mention of the time before the Traveller._ _The pre-golden age base has been searched and deemed 'devoid of any wanted tech'? Maybe after this I could take a trip to this old base? Surely our worlds full history is worth exploring._

The blonde Guardian frowned as she finished reading the notes she had dug up on the Moon. She assumed that her weapons would be more than capable to take on the Fallen on the Moon, after all she had gone through the ones in the Russian cosmodrome with little hassle besides some wounds her Ghost had healed.

As Angela got up and readied her gear she began to get a severe headache. After massaging her temples she cracked her knuckles and donned her helmet, ready for the trip to the Moon.

 **The Last City, 3 weeks before the attack**

I'm coming so close... I'm sure of it. My dreams are becoming more and more realistic everynight, I swear last night it wasn't entirely fuzzy! Just another two months and I might find out who I was, Cayde acts like he doesn't know but I see his smirk everytime I return with more and more notes... then again it seems to be getting calmer outside.

One thing seems to keep coming up in these old news clippings. Talon. And a terrorist group. Or are Talon the terrorists? Pre-Golden Age documets are near impossible to read fully, luckily I have a location to look for now. 'Zurich'. Whatever I find there... will change it all.

 **Temporary Overwatch HQ, 3 days after the Recall**

It feels so spooky. Knowing everyone is here or on the way here. People I haven't seen in years, people I haven't worked with in years, friends and allies...The doctor thought to herself as she walked the empty halls. Yet despite the fact so many people had returned, it was eerily empty in the halls, Angela was the first awake on the base and she had a medical bay to clean and get ready for action.

She felt a slight breeze behind her and then Lena spoke before Angela could say a greeting the Brit spoke loudly.

"Angie! It's been so long luv! How has work been? Well I do know a bit because of the magazines but thats beside the point. Am I rambling again? Sorry Angela." the shorter girl blushed bright red and Angela rubbed her hair happily.

"Lena dear don't worry. Work has been really busy and I have missed you so much. I'm sorry I didn't get into contact with you much over the years." the two shared a tight hug as Lena chuckled and poked Angela

"Why're you up so early anyways? You were never an early riser?" Angela just rolled her eyes and stepped into the dusty old medical bay and began to sweep.

"Oh so thats why. Sorry if I'm inte-" Lenas face dropped as she was handed a broomstick. The pair swept the floor and cobwebs for some time before joking about some of their old memories.

It felt familiar. Angela felt more at home and happy than she had felt in years, all that was missing was... well the mother figure. Lena seemed to think the same thing, and they dropped the brooms together and walked outside in silence, walking towards the old memorial station. One had been set up in many of the Watchpoints over the years.

They kneeled down at the memorial statue on the left side. Ana Amari had been like a mother to the whole of Overwatch. Especially to Angela, as many people knew but no one talked about... the doctor was an orphan.

Ana was the closest thing to a parent Angela had known and her death had left her in a depressed state for months afterwards.

 **Dr. Angela Zieglers office, Overwatch HQ, 4 months after Ana was declared MIA**

"Angela... open up." it was a routine. They come. They try talk. They leave food. She waits. She eats. She works. There was nothing else she needed to do. It was all she had left, her work was her everything now... but today was different.

A soft, unfamilar knock hit her door. "Miss Angela...?" the voice whispered quietly.

The doctor recognised her accent as Egyptian. She gulped and assumed who it was and spoke for the first time in almost a month, her voice hoarser and deeper than even she imagined.

"What is it... F-Fareeha?" the doctor had met Ana's daughter and they were close friends, Fareeha's mother of Overwatch spoke highly and often of her 'little eagle'.

"I need... someone to talk with." the younger girls voice sounded... desperate. Angela recognised the tone immediately and opened the door. Tear stained eyes looked up to tear stained eyes and the pair held eachother in a tight hug.

"Fareeha... I miss her..." Angela whispered to her quietly, almost unheard.

"You haven't slept." came the simple reply. The doctor shook her head and frowned.

"I have work to do Fareeha." her voice shook, tears in her eyes.

"Please..." she seemed to plead, as though she needed Angela... somehow. After an awkward silence the young Amari spoke again, in a soft whisper. "I need something to cuddle when I nap." with that Angela felt her broken heart beat fast. She had a job to do.

She nodded and took Fareehas hand, the pair walking to Ana's old room and various heroes in the halls pointing to them and whispering happily amongst themselves.

 **Temporary Overwatch HQ, 3 days after the Recall**

"Angela?" Lena raised an eyebrow and shook her shoulder.

The doctor looked up to Lena with tears in her eyes and a soft smile on her face. She sighed and stood up.

"Just... lost in memory. Sorry Lena... I just miss her so much. And Fareeha is still with Helix... she isn't going to..." Angela cut herself and Lena nodded understandingly. While she wasn't with Overwatch long with Ana she knew just how important the sniper had been to Angela.

 **And so here we are. Another chapter and it took much longer than I expected it to, and I am sorry. I planned to write a chapter every two weeks for this story, and I have failed it so far. There has been a lot of personal issues in my life lately and I have had some problems occuring. But I don't want to just make excuses. And I know I can't make promises. I will try to write more for this story and keep it at a consistent pace. One small note I want to emphasise, this will NOT take place in an entirely 'canon' universe for either game. My own ideas, headcanons and just preferring to add my own twists means I will twist the worlds to my own liking and that includes Angela being with Overwatch from a young age. I will make excuses on how Lena was the youngest agent and how Fareeha acts younger than she actually is/would be.**

 **Now, for the answers to reviews...**

 **Well all there is to talk about is time skips and chapter length really.**

 **This story is based on multiple storylines. And as such the story will be written between these storylines. Some chapters will focus more on one story than the other, but for now I plan to keep at least two storylines in each chapter.**

 **As for my chapter length... there is nothing to say other than I don't excel at long chapters. Between how much I plan each chapter and how I fail at being really descriptive, it leads to ~1,000 words being the perfect length for me.**

 **Anyways, see you in the next chapter! Peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Returning and Mourning

Before she could comprehend what had happened the blade had already sliced through her body, rupturing her organs and circulatory system beyond natural repair.

As she let out a scream of pain and light faded from her eyes she heard a voice. A heavily accented womans voice.

 _"Come on Angie! For me?"_

A voice she recognised as her own replied

 _"I swear you just want me to embarass myself."_

 _"Its just us."_

 _"Embarass you?"_

 _"Pleaaaaaaaase?"_

 _"You know I can't resist that!"_

Moments later she was sucking in oxygen. Hard.

"First death... at the hands of a Fallen Captain? Not bad." Angela immediately recognised the voice as the Ghost. She simply groaned in reply and grabbed her rifle before slowly and carefully taking down the Fallen in the darkened Lunar room. What was that she had heard?

 **Reformed Overwatch HQ, 90 seconds since callsign: Mercy's arrival**

"Oh and-" Winston was cut off by the exhausted blondes voice.

"Winston I was here when the base was designed. I guided countless recruits through the halls. I don't need a tour!"

The scientist blushed and nodded "Sorry doctor. I just have been so sidetracked."

"Understandable. I can take over the guided tours if you want to work on the administrative- well... not that anyone wants to but you understand. You are biting off more than you can chew Winston, and we both know Lena is no help in guiding people."

Winston smiled and adjusted his glasses. He nodded before turning around.

"I miss the old days more than ever at this moment."

"Thats because you were never trained as Strike Commander."

"Fair point Ziegler."

We stayed in a content silence briefly until Winston walked down the hallway towards his office.

Angela took that as a sign to wait for the next arrival. She smiled to herself as she waited. While the doctor missed the agents of Overwatch, she didn't miss the organisation. There was always a sour taste left in her mouth when it came to much of Overwatch, especially Torbjorn, his actions with her healing serum and his attitude towards omnics.

That and the fact they always seemed to want to resolve conflict with conflict. Only she wanted to try find diplomatic solutions it seemed-

Still... She was glad to be back. Even if she wanted Overwatch to change hugely.

 **The Last City Outskirts: 4 Days after the attack**

Her feet hurt. Her arms hurt. Her heart ached. She had nothing but memories and silence to keep her busy as she and the Ghost walked.

Just then the call of a bird made the pair jump. Angela raised the empty pistol and pointed it around. She frowned and lowered it as she saw a couple of dead Guardians.

 _Poor bastards never stood a chance... Red Legion came out of nowhere and devastated... Everything. Still..._ Angela grabbed the SMG and ammo.

 _They will not have died in vai-_

She was pulled out of her thoughts by approaching Red Legion War Beasts, the Cabals hounds of war that pose a small threat alone but can easily overwhelm.

Angela pulled out her knife, she always carried one and back when she had her Light a second knife would replenish slowly for reuse after a throw.

Quickly she worked at slashing away at the Beasts, cutting the hoarde down in moments but receiving some injuries.

She chuckled and laid down for a moment while Ghost healed her.

Angela also needed a moment to reflect. She had a dream after... During? At some point between Ghaul taking the Light and her waking she had a dream showing other worlds, the powers of the Light and a bird made from Light seeming to fly towards what looked like a fragment of the Traveller.

 _What could it mean...? My dreams always have a meaning, I saw the Last City shadowed last time I dreamed after all. Not to mention the memories..._ Angela sat slowly, taking off her helmet and sighing at the severe damage her armour had received. Here she was wearing scraps and scavenging from her own allies corpses... How the mighty fall...

 _How do we come back without the Light...?_

 **Reformed Overwatch HQ: 3 weeks since callsign: Mercy's arrival**

"Fareeha... No. Flying. For. A. Week. Doctors orders!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"No!"

This argument continued until Angela dialled up Winston and made him lock up the Raptora Armour.

"Fareeha Amari! No strenuous activity for a week! No Raptora armour for three!"

The injured Egyptian sighed and walked away, her injured arm hanging limp by her side.

 **The Last City Outskirts: 4 Days after the attack**

 _All it took... Was that device._

 _And our world was wiped away._

Angela walked on in silence, following a random bird towards nowhere.

 **Twilight Pines: 1 Week since the attack**

"Its that falcon again. Is it following us? Or are we following it?"

 _I dunno buddy... But I'm cold..._

Snow fell as the defeated duo trudged through the mountains. The ice and snow further demoralising the Guardian who had renderd herself mute during her despair, not speaking a word.

 _These mountains... They are beautif- the Traveller..._

The Guardian dropped to her knees seeing her home and source of power in ruins.

Wind blew but renewed rage and adrenaline built inside of her as she started to trudge through the snow as though she had found a new purpose.

And then a Cabal ship flew past. And defeat grew once more.

Without realising the loose snow under her foot as she began to descend, Angela tripped and rolled in the snow, wincing and groaning as pain filled her aching body. It was a few feet from the edge of a cliff that she stopped.

"Angela! Be more careful..." Ghost appeared in front of her, looking terrified and worse for wear than Angela herself. The Guardian nodded in reply and stood shakily, her head bowed and rage ebbing.

As she walked further down the path a sense of dread filled her until she heard the roar of a Cabal Legionary and a pack of War Beasts.

 _If I go down... I'm taking as many of you rhino assholes with me as possible._ Hope filled the Guardian as though she had renewed Light. She drew her pistol and expertly shot at the hounds, her damaged gun weakened and less effective than usual but still doing the job.

She dove out of the approaching Legionary and quickly stabbed it in the back before spraying into its head.

"Bullseye!" a hoarse voice came from her lips.

Angela gasped and her head bowed again, but her Ghost seemed a little more hopeful, even if he said nothing.

Shortly, after resupplying ammo from the corpses, they walked on again.

After a brief time the path got trickier to traverse, some jumps in the way but Angela began to instinctively jump between the obstacles.

 _Just one quick double ju- SHIT!_ Darkness enveloped Angela as she fell.

Her head hurt. She was spinning. She was helped up. Her ears were ringing. Her Ghost was... Speaking to a woman?

Angela followed confused, a shotgun tossed at her, which she barely caught, before being taken to a ship.

 **A Short Time Later**

"Coming up to the European Dead Zone. Gonna be our home for a while."

"Do you see it...? Thats where we are supposed to go..."

"That thing? They call it the Shard of the Traveller. I call it a place you don't want to go."

The Guardian exited the craft expertly, landing on the grass and stretched.

"Home...? Bah! This is a farm! This is no place for a Guardian!"

"Yet here we are." Angela reminded her everpresent ally.

"Yet here we are..."

Angela approached a woman under a tent. The Cryptarch it seemed...

"Oh, I'm glad to see you safe. I'm Tyra, Tyra Karn..."

Angela zoned out and half focused until she heard Tyra's parting words.

"Guardian... The Shard... We have to go there. Speak to Hawthorne!"

Angela raised an eyebrow as she walked towards the rusted hanger

"Hawthorne is the lady with the bird..."

 **ALRIGHT!!! STATUS REPORT! I am a month behind schedule, scrapping 90% of the Destiny 1 writings and planning all for the Dawning to appear in the story- post-Red War.**

 **I am so sorry for the delay. I can only blame myself and how I am. I chose to play through the Curse of Osiris and do a lot with the Dawning as well as Overwatch's Winter Wonderland event instead of writing. But here is the chapter, a little late but I am happy with it.**

 **As to why I am dumping writing most Destiny 1 content? I didnt enjoy playing it as much as the sequel, I didnt and wasnt going to get the DLCs, I missed its entire lifespan and from what I know the servers will be dead in a few months.**

 **STILL... I wont write it ALL out.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Remembrance

**I've been gone. A while now. I lost all inspiration to write and hit a huge slump. But then Forsaken was announced and I began writing a lot. Mainly self contained short stories, but now I'm ready to begin anew. So here's what you need to know...**

 **I do not currently have plans to continue my other stories. Queens Fall for example, I have plans for multiple chapters but no inspiration and I haven't played the game in months.**

 **I'm skipping over a lot of Destiny 2 Year 1 and Destiny 1 content. However there will be moments that call back to these, including the opening of this chapter, which was originally created on Destiny RP Amino and I adapted for here. The 'story' told by Ghost near the end is the lore tab for The Right Choice, the Ghost shell unlocked in Solstice of Heroes, adapted into the first person. Lore tabs will be used as story elements throughout the story as a whole.**

* * *

 _Stories spread, far and wide, to the small remnants of humanity outside of the Last City. To the Guardian outposts across Sol. To the Awoken in the Reef._

 _The stories told of a hero. One who had slain something dark and immense in the heart of the Black Garden._

 **The Last City, a small bar**

"Th... This one... This one is to... An... Angler!"

The blonde Hunter chuckled as she looked up at the obviously drunk Awoken, one of the two who she had aided against Valus Tu'arc.

"She... She... Killed a big black blob of death!"

Not wanting her friend to embarass herself she stood up and raised her drink.

"Thanks for the... Uh... Kind words... But uh... The battle was a bit more than shooting a black blob."

The Hunter blushed awkwardly as she told the tale, trying to sound humble.

* * *

 _Months passed. In time the stories of a Hunter who slayed Crota in the depths of the Moon, worked with the Awoken Queen to capture and later execute Skolas._

 **The Last City, The Tower**

"Angie... Pssst..."

Cayde called the Hunter over quietly and extremely suspiciously.

"What is it Cay-"

She was cut off by the Hunter Vanguard grabbing her arm and walking outside, Zavala and Ikora too invested in a conversation about some past event.

The Vanguard walked with Angela to a solitary corner to talk.

"Me. You. Cupcakes. Now."

Angela raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms as Cayde groaned and elaborated.

"Someone baked some cupcakes to celebrate Shaxx anniversary for the Crucible. Well I had the idea to steal them with my favourite Hun-"

"I'm in."

* * *

 _The reports came in quickly. The Awoken had been defeated. Queen Mara Sov was dead. Oryx, the Taken King, was in Sol, seeking revenge for the life of his son Crota._

She sat in the Dreadnought, watching some Hive and Cabal fighting. She had no reaction, her face was a blank, emotionless slate.

Inside she was terrified.

She had been the one to wield the sword used to slay Crota. She was the one who brought this threat here. She-

"Guardian? We can't sit here all day... We have to investigate..."

She stood up, unholstered her replica Ace of Spades and said simply.

"Lets do it then."

Without another word she patrolled, the image of the slain Taken King haunting her every move. The horrific hallucination of the Earth being a Blight in the corner of her eyes. The praise she was forced to take for fixing her own mistakes lost to her ears.

* * *

 _Years passed. The Hunters legacy grew exponentially. Then, during a time of crisis, when the last of the Iron Lords, Saladin left his watch, she became the first of the new Iron Lords. Forging her own special Iron Gjallarhorn, she began a new chapter in her life._

 **Felwinter's Peak, Iron Temple**

Atop Felwinter's Peak she stood. A soft smile on her face as she looked across the land.

"Guardian?"

Her Ghost asked quizically, a celebratory shell on him and celebratory armour on herself. For the first time in years she had shed her weapons to relax, a small sidearm as her sole weapon.

"Hmm? Whats up?"

She smiled down at the machine as she took the helmet in hand to inspect it.

"We've been given a small task. There is apparently an anomaly near Mount Esja. Shouldn't be too hard, and we can return for the parade and a debrief after."

Angela nodded, putting on her helmet as she was transmatted into the ship.

* * *

 _She was absent during the initial Cabal assault. Who knows, if she had arrived at the City sooner, would Ghaul have been triumphant?_

"How do we come back from this...?"

* * *

 _She was there to meet the exiled legend and defeat Panoptes. She may not have been the one to decode all the Lost Prophecy verses, but she decoded the one that mattered most._

 _She retrieved the Perfect Paradox._

 **The Last City, The New Tower**

"Its a beautiful weapon Guardian."

The Ghost floated around the Hunter and her newfound weapon.

"Thanks... I can't help but wonder how Saint could have designed this?"

"He didn't. He always said it was gifted to him by a legendary Hunter."

Angela nodded and smiled softly, admiring the Perfect Paradox she held.

* * *

 _She was called to Mars. A journey to slay a God. A Worm God, one of the five, began with a simple request for help._

 _She worked, not just with the returned Bray, but the Titan Vanguard and even a Warmind itself. Rasputin. With these forces behind her and a javelin in hand, Xol, Will of Thousands, was dead._

 _In time she proved herself further, earning revered weaponry such as Ana's Polaris Lance, the Sleeper Simulant and an armour set from Rasputin earned by enacting the Escalation Protocol._

 _However Xol returned in... A new form. A Whisper. A reformed version of a weapon once feared and revered. The Black Hammer returned as the Whisper of the Worm..._

 **The Last City, The New Tower**

"Guardian, whatever you went through on Io, I'm sure it was worth it. But now we have to turn our focus elsewhere. I'm requesting you and your... Clanmates to go to Titan. Sloane is looking into the dissapearance of one of her fireteams."

Angela nodded at the Awoken Commander, the Whisper on her back yearning to be fed, quickly transmatting to her ship and requesting help from her clanmates. A Hunter and Warlock responded.

* * *

 _It wasn't long before the anniversary of so much came around again. A year since the Cabal attack. Another year since the City walls stood strong._

 _She worked hard. Relived memories. She proved herself worthy and was proud of her achievements._

 **The Last City, A parade in the streets**

Her Ghost spoke quietly of his memories of the day he found Angela after Ghaul's attack.

 _"The Light was gone.  
_ _I drifted in and out of… something, and saw a ship hanging from guidewires in a Cosmodrome warehouse. Fields of flowers amid alien canals, stretching to the horizon.  
_ _I realized he was muttering. "I have to find… my Guardian."  
_ _Where had I said that before? My own voice answered him. Confident, and in control. "We don't know what they look like. Not on the outside, anyway."  
_ _I was beneath a bridge now, somehow. Cabal searchlights lit the puddles on either side. I didn't want to look at what was under the surface.  
_ _"On the inside. I'd always known who you were." I blinked. I wished he could cry. "Together, we could be something… more." It started raining again.  
_ _Drift. A masked woman with black tears streaming down her face.  
_ _"Everything we've seen."  
_ _Drift. Red braids of nanotechnology around the throats of angry scavengers.  
_ _"Everything we've done."  
_ _The Cabal continued their grim work, and the last safe place on Earth cracked beneath their booted heels.  
_ _"I made the right choice."  
_ _I opened his shell to cast back the darkness. I was alone.  
_ _And in the night beyond, the rain came down."_

Tears had built up in her eyes by then. Angela could barely imagine the torture her Ghost experienced.

"And... Then you found me... Again."

The small machine moved up and down, to imitate nodding.

"And then I found you."


End file.
